


Subtle.

by thedrabbler



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i always write drabble tho, minho is done with their shit, newtmas - Freeform, teresa is p done too tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrabbler/pseuds/thedrabbler
Summary: in which character c has had enough of character a’s and character b’s ‘subtle’ advances on one another. (pairing: newtmas)- also published on my tumblr ( @ thedrabbler )





	Subtle.

“perplexing with a hint of annoying,” comes the comment from the bulky asian male currently splayed on the grass. his arms were locked behind his head and his gaze was pointed at the sky, but his attention was elsewhere. 

just a second ago he’d been watching the two males, currently sitting cross-legged before him, giggle at something he hadn’t been quite able to catch. they were always like this. newt and thomas. and to be quite honest, minho felt invisible most of the time.

“what is?” ah, so he’s finally got one of them to notice him; the thick accent giving away that it was no other than his blonde, lanky friend. 

“ _you two_ ,” he replies. “or your relationship rather,” he adds on after a pause, finally sitting up to face them. there’s an all too familiar flush on their cheeks and when thomas is done choking on his own spit, minho raises a hand to stop him from denying the obvious. 

“let me save you the speech- you guys are just best buds, yeah, _right_ ,” he says, not being able to hold back the roll of his eyes. he can see thomas wanting to argue but he can also see the light brush of newt’s fingers against the male’s knuckles, causing thomas to bite back his words. minho has to resist the urge to roll his eyes again.

“honestly, i don’t know if you _shanks_ are trying to fool the rest of us, or just struggling with confessions,” again minho espies how newt’s hand has finished caressing thomas’s and instead lands on the brunette’s thigh. he swears he sees thomas jolt upwards.

“well?” minho presses on, hands landing on his hips to display how his patience was running thin. 

it seems as if something won’t click in their heads. they’ve grown silent, looking at the ground as kids would do if scolded by their mother. minho just wants an answer.

daringly he reaches out and presses his palms on his friends’ cheeks, pushing them towards one another. “i need an answer,” he clarifies. it might be a bit hard for them, cheeks either being smushed against minho’s hands or against one another’s, but minho could care less. they chose to make it difficult.

“we’re-”

“what’s going on here?” a feminine voice interrupts from behind minho, who decides to let his friends free from his grasp. his hands land behind him as he leans back, supporting his weight on them.

he doesn’t even bother to glance at teresa, who’s found a seat behind him and, as he observes from his peripheral vision, is looking at the three of them in confusion. “ask the lover boys,” he finally answers, his stare as sharp as daggers and still fixated on his best friends.

“lover boys?” she repeats, tone light and teasing as she flicks her eyebrows upwards at them. “knew you two would come around one day.”

“it’s not like that- we’re just good mates s’ all, really,” newt argues, though the worried glance he throws at thomas and thomas’s hesitant smile says otherwise. 

minho wants to throw a tantrum.

“okay. good mates who obviously want to be much more than that,” teresa replies simply. minho spares her a glance, and the smirk on her face tells him he can finally relax, that she’s got this under control.

and she does.

thomas speaks up, though he’s uncharacteristically quiet, “and if we do?” 

minho almost screams, “ _then we would cry in joy for pete’s sake!”  
_

“who’s pe-”

“don’t you dare change the subject right now, newt,” minho’s hand is up again, signalling for the british male to give it up. “why didn’t you just tell us in the first place?”

“we were worried you guys wouldn’t like us. you know, two blokes fancying each other,” newt explains before thomas can frown any harder, trying to search for the right words to use. 

minho’s jaw drops slack open. “you’re kidding,” he says. he turns to teresa, “they’re kidding.” it’s half a question, half a statement. “we wouldn’t be constantly begging for you two to just make out already if we were against it,” teresa speaks up on his behalf because he’s too busy comprehending the idea that his best friends thought he wouldn’t like them over something so simple.

“sorry,” thomas begins, seeing minho’s state and teresa’s slight frown. of course the latter two are more than overjoyed, the slight pang of sadness was dismiss-able.

“it’s cool, shuckface. i’m just glad to get answers,” minho offers thomas a light pat on the back and newt a lopsided smile. 

“now. teresa and i are gonna head back to round up the boys for lunch. you guys can join us when you’re busy doing whatever,” he stands up, offering his female friend a hand. 

on the way back, teresa questions their abrupt leave, “it feels like it’s a bit too early for lunch, no?” 

“yeah, but i didn’t want to stick around and watch them make out.”

there’s a pause.

“not this time, at least.”


End file.
